lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Summer
|complex = |-|Season 4 = |-|Season 4 Alt= |name = Summer |species = Doll}}Summer is a main character in Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse. She is very athletic and is one of Barbie's BFFs. She made her first appearance in the first episode of Season 4. Official Description Summer is a whirlwind of energy, who only has one mode - go, go, go! The former runway model now strives to master every sport in the world. For her, even the simplest activities have ways of turning into epic contests. Some find this competitive spirit a bit too much, but Barbie just adores her undying enthusiasm. She loves caution and she is the opposite of Midge. When she loses she gets angry. She has lost in the amazing chase and endless summer. Appearance Personality Relationships *Summer is one of Barbie's BFFs. It is unknown as to how they met, however they are good friends despite their occasional bursts of competitiveness. *Summer is on friendly terms with Skipper, Stacie & Chelsea, despite their initial disdain for her competitiveness and hyperactivity. She and Chelsea bond over their mutual love of skipping and food, Stacie and Summer play sports together and she bought Skipper a video game for the two of them to play. *Summer and Midge dislike each other due to their differences in personalities and activities. The two are both skilled, however, at macramé. They are seen talking to each other in Cringing in the Rain so it is possible that they have become friends. *Summer and Raquelle seem to dislike each other due to unknown reasons. Raquelle doesn't really seem to get along with anyone, though. Mostly because of her always scheming and plotting against everybody. The two are seen arguing in Mall Mayhem but, might have made up due to the harassment by the Mall Cop. If you didn't know this, Summer has a brother named Blaine (whom was Barbie's ex), who is not mentioned much in any of the Barbie series, or at least any of them that include Summer. Appearances |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |8 = }} |2 = |3 = |4 = |5 = |8 = |N1 = |N2 = }} |2 = |7 = |8 = |10 = |11 = |12 = |13 = |14 = |15 = |16 = }} |6 = |7 = |8 = |9 = |10 = |11 = }} Website Gallery SummerHeader1.jpg|link=Endless Summer SummerHeader2.jpg|link=Endless Summer SummerHeader5.jpg|link=Endless Summer SummerHeader6.jpg|link=Another Day at the Beach SummerHeader7.jpg|link=Another Day at the Beach SummerHeader8.jpg|link=Cringing in the Rain SummerHeader9.jpg|link=Cringing in the Rain SummerHeader10.jpg|link=Endless Summer Trivia *According to "Ice Ice, Barbie, Pt. 1", her favorite season is summer, possibly due to her name. *Summer has an orange convertible, as seen in "Cringing in the Rain". *Despite Summer's sporty and slightly tomboyish lifestyle, she is quite feminine. She wears dresses, jewelry, and loves fashion. This is shown in "Cringing in the Rain", as she is glad to have a fashionable raincoat. *Summer is one of three characters who can play tennis, the other two being Stacie and the Tennis-Playing Robot. **She is also one of the three characters who can play volleyball, the other two being Teresa and Raquelle. Character Guide Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Background Clones Category:Dolls Category:Barbie's Friends